


朝颜

by reitsubomi



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 可以算是打ち上げ花火的后续吧。她抬了头，又撞上他的目光，而他也不再像最初那样回避她，立在那儿静静地注视着她的眼睛。只是他们都是一副欲言又止的模样，就好像有什么驳杂的情感粘在唇齿之间，说也不是，不说也不是，到最后便是互相望着，直愣愣的。





	朝颜

烟火的声响蔓延至了深夜。

米莉亚姆注视着最后一点微光融入黑暗中，这才慢慢踱进客房，将手中一套男士浴衣放在了床上——先前那些日本人一股脑塞给她的。浴室里还有些流水的声响，她轻轻叹了口气，准备就此离开，却在下一秒见到了推门而出的斩月。而她走也不是，留也不是，宛若石化一般地背对着他，脸红到了耳根。

“我什么都没看到！”她慌忙解释道，“……衣服在那边！”

“我又不是女人，”他似乎觉得她有点儿好笑，“再说我也没有光着。”

“我知道，但是——”

“哦，你知道？”男人笑道，那声音听上去带着几分嘲弄，就好像他在一本正经地调侃她似的。

米莉亚姆恍然意识到自己说漏了嘴，背上瞬间起了一层密密的冷汗，最后落荒而逃。她像是虚脱一样地歪在椅子上，胸口怦怦直跳，脸上的红晕过了半天才逐渐消褪。

他确实没光着，可那副刚洗完澡的样子也说不上有多端庄吧？

等斩月的脚步声在她身后响起的时候，米莉亚姆仍旧不敢去正眼看他，只拿余光偷偷瞟了两眼。那件暗红色的浴衣穿在他身上很合适，只是他依旧和以前一样把贴满了符咒的假手放在衣袖外，连带着右侧的半边身子也露在外面。他没再缠着绷带，于是肌肉的线条也就愈加明晰。而他身上的伤痕深深浅浅的，几乎辨不出新旧来。

“久违了……热水。”他还是好笑地看着米莉亚姆，“我身上有什么吗？”

“没、没什么。”她不知道自己为什么心虚，倏地将头仰起来看着天花板，“……你刮了胡子？”

斩月摸了摸光滑的下巴，低声说：“在那种地方待久了……全都染上了恶魔的臭味。”

“……很适合你。”她嘟囔道。而她似乎突然明白了他为什么之前一直蓄着胡子——没有胡子的斩月看上去年轻了十多岁，倒像个涉世未深的少年似的。他若是以这副模样对她大呼小叫地进行“人身威胁”，她可不觉得有什么说服力。而他的头发也长了不少，就那样湿漉漉地披散在肩上，更让他的脸庞秀气了许多。只是他的面容带着一股近乎病态的苍白，许是长时间没见过太阳的缘故。米莉亚姆先前在昏暗中看不清他的面孔，只在点了灯后才细细打量了他一番，不禁愕然，心上紧跟着一阵巨疼。

“你啊……”斩月开了个头，却没再往下说。他又朝前挪了挪，伸手抹掉了米莉亚姆眼角的泪珠。

“难过要留到最后……不是吗？”她望着他问。

斩月听罢笑了笑，可左手在空中僵了两秒后又垂了下去，就好像他还想去拥抱她似的。但他始终没那么做，罕有地显出踟蹰来。或许是在那险恶之地呆久了的缘故，他依旧有如难以驯服的野兽一般，森森然地亮着獠牙，周身萦绕着一股煞气。

“我这副样子……”他轻声自嘲道。

米莉亚姆一阵哽咽，话到了嘴边却又不知道该说些什么，只能望着他发愣。而他也看着她，好像千言万语都融进了眼神里。

“……都是我的错。”她终于声音沙哑地说，“如果我能再早点赶到，你……”

“别那么说，”他柔声安慰道，“我知道你能做到的……成为了能独当一面的大人，米莉亚姆。”

少女撅起嘴来，腮边挂着些许泪珠。“……所以我在你眼里一直是小孩子？”她有点儿气恼地问，“所以你先前才对我放水？”

斩月眨眨眼，唇边泛起一丝若有似无的笑意。他走到自己久违的爱刀前，缓慢而庄重地将那柄日本刀从刀架上拿了起来。

“好久不见了，搭档。”他低声说，然后熟稔地将刀拔了出来。刀身的寒光倒映着他的眼睛，那暗红色的眸子依旧像鹰一样锐利。“谢谢，你把她照顾得很好。”斩月由衷地说，“……好像我又欠了你一次。”

“是我该做的，没什么欠不欠的。”少女擦了擦眼泪，“我之前去伦敦万博会的时候，碰上了日本来的使节团。他们教了我许多保养刀的方法。”

“是吗？”斩月轻轻抚过了刀柄上系着的黄丝带，“……这也是其中之一？”

“其中一个人系上去的，好像说是东洋的咒术。”米莉亚姆小声说，“‘平安归来’……”

斩月听了后许久没出声，摩挲几下刀柄后忽然背过身去。等到寒光一闪，他那头长发便纷纷散落。少女吃了一惊，又是惊愕地看着他。他转过身，样子和两年前重叠起来，只是脸颊微微凹陷，显得有些憔悴。

“头发……”米莉亚姆有些慌张，“我是说，我有剪刀。”

“无妨。以前也是这样。”

“……以前？”

“十多年前……”他眯起眼，像是回忆起了往事，“到英国之后。在东方人的观念里，‘身体发肤，受之父母’，断不能随意毁坏割舍。但日本维新后许多人便也向西方学，剪了头发，穿上了洋装。”

房间里静得很。斩月端详了一会儿手中的长刀，然后还刀入鞘。“我本是不愿剪的。”他的声音很低，“……只是我再无父母亲人，也就不必拘泥于古法了。”

发丝从他的指缝中尽数滑落，而他竖起食指和中指悄声念了个咒，于是瞬间腾起的火焰便将那一地杂乱吞噬干净了。

米莉亚姆的嘴唇翕动了一下，又是没发出什么声响。她有时候朦朦胧胧地觉得，当个孤儿或许比之后失去至亲要来得容易些——至少不会那般撕心裂肺，还要学着独自在这世上走下去。可死亡始终残酷，好像每次的生离死别都要将灵魂割裂，一点点斩断人和这世间的联系，到最后分毫不剩，徒留一具躯壳。只是他忽然这般提起往事也颇让她出乎意料，仿佛他那无坚不摧的铠甲总算现出一道小缝，展露出些许柔软。

她抬了头，又撞上他的目光，而他也不再像最初那样回避她，立在那儿静静地注视着她的眼睛。只是他们都是一副欲言又止的模样，就好像有什么驳杂的情感粘在唇齿之间，说也不是，不说也不是，到最后便是互相望着，直愣愣的。

这时从厨房飘来的香味愈发浓烈，少女回过神来，急火火地去查看锅子。斩月对着她的背影调侃了一句，说：“……终于不是炼金术了？”

“早就不是了。”她撇撇嘴，把备好的乌冬面下进锅去。汤头是拿柴鱼和昆布调的，海味是从沿海的市集上买的，而乌冬是她一点点亲手和面做的。她微微垂着头，碎发从耳后挣了出来，遮住了侧脸，但她仍是能感到斩月的视线落在她身上。这让她有些手忙脚乱，舀汤的时候竟溅了些在自己手上——她以前在和他兵刃相接时，可也没这么慌张过。

斩月似乎无奈地摇了摇头，走到她身后握了她被烫到的手，转瞬间一小块儿冰便落在她掌心里，带走了汤汁的热度。米莉亚姆道了谢，只是脸上又烧了起来——他离得那么近，仿佛再次抱住了她一般。她甚至能听到他的心跳。

“……好了，”斩月的声音从她头顶传来，“让开。”

米莉亚姆如梦初醒，依着他的话向旁边挪了两步。而他夺了汤勺，四平八稳地盛了满满两碗，又娴熟地切了些葱花洒在面上。她吃惊地看着他，似乎没想到那样一双握刀的手也能做些琐碎的杂事。

“怎么？……”斩月还是用那种略带嘲弄的语气对她说，似乎早就看透了她的心思，“我也是人类，总不能饿死自己吧？”

“你看上去像是不用吃东西也能活下去的类型。”少女翻了个白眼。

“……我是人类。”他又强调了一遍，分别磕了两枚鸡蛋覆在面上。

米莉亚姆轻轻哼了一声，问：“那你先前都吃些什么？”

他顿了一下，但没接话，拿小勺舀了汤送到唇边，却在试图吞咽的时候险些条件反射般地吐出来。米莉亚姆吃了一惊，寻思着自己先前做过很多次了，应当不至于到了让人呕吐的地步，因而小心翼翼地试探道：“有……有那么难吃吗？”

“不是你的问题，是我太久没……”斩月带着歉意低语道，句尾被一阵咳嗽所淹没。

她小声惊叫，一下子全明白过来——两年的时光里，他只靠着恶魔的血肉生存，早就不适应人类食物的味道。被诅咒的腥臭代替了人间之味，几乎将残存的人性从他身上尽数剥落。

斩杀恶魔之时，便也堕入深渊。

米莉亚姆再忍不住，张开双臂从身后抱住他。她的眼泪一个劲儿地往下掉，好像两年里累积的悲苦决堤而下，再不给她故作坚强的余地。她一边哭，一边断断续续地嗫嚅着“都是我的错”，到最后声音越来越闷，听不清晰。

“你啊……”斩月轻轻叹了口气，回过身将她揽在怀里，“为什么你见了我之后一直在哭？你这样哭，我……”

“……因为你从来不哭。”米莉亚姆没头没脑地抽噎道。

“我么？……”他的左手轻轻抚过她的头发，“不是那样的。”

米莉亚姆攥紧了他的衣袖，白皙的手臂上显出道道青筋，好似在抓着什么失而复得的宝物。可这念头又让她觉得极为古怪，理不清个所以然来，到最后脑海里浑浑噩噩的一片，也不知道自己到底是怎么想的。她又在他怀里蹭了蹭，而那个人竟是有温度的——不是幻影，不是恶魔，切切实实传递出一股属于人类的温暖。米莉亚姆吸了吸鼻子，过了一会儿又低语道：“我以为我再也见不到你了。”

“我知道。”斩月在她耳边喃喃道，“……我知道。如果不是你在黑暗中一直叫着我的名字，我可能也……”

“那你原谅我了吗？”

“……你还在想这件事？”他哑然失笑，忽而将头扭向窗外，“……看，似乎还有人在放烟火。”

米莉亚姆应声抬头，窗外的黑暗中蓦然间泛起一阵阵光亮。她微微止住了泪水，颤声道：“真美。”

“……我也很久没见过了。”

少女附和地点了下头，泪眼朦胧中又遇到了他的目光。而他拿自己属于人类的那只手替她擦着眼泪，周身的煞气淡了下去，眼中满是她从未见过的温柔。

“别再哭了，”他离得很近，额前的碎发几乎碰到了她的眼睛，“往后你该对我多笑笑了，米莉亚姆。”


End file.
